1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth treating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cloth treating apparatus capable of refreshing cloth efficiently.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, cloth treating apparatuses may include washers, dryers and laundry devices having a drying and washing function. Recently, due to the enhanced standard of living, refreshers that refresh clothes, cloth items and beddings (hereinafter, laundry) have been under development. Here, a refresher refreshes laundry by dry or hot air that is supplied to the laundry held therein.
In a cloth treating apparatus such as the refresher, hot air is supplied to refresh the laundry held therein, by extension, to remove a water element. In case of supplying such the hot air, there may be a problem that it is difficult to supply the hot air to the laundry properly and efficiently.